Taking Chances
by genniveavekate14
Summary: A story of true friends will a little mix of twilight into it.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Bella & Edward

Bella Lynn Swan: brown hair, brown eyes, spastic

Edward Cyril Cullen: messy light brown hair, gold eyes, strong

Laynie & Rhett

Laynie Evelyn Ambers: reddish/brown straight hair, light brown eyes, spastic

Rhett Joseph Stevens: dark brown hair, brown eyes, football player

Denise & Briley

Denise Marie Rogers: dark brown/black curly hair, dark brown eyes,

Briley Michael Beyer: black hair, blue eyes, football player.

Riley & Logan

Riley Elayne Beyer: reddish straight hair, brown eyes, really funny

Logan Wade Lerman: black hair, blue eyes, good actor

Kate & Cody

Kate Elizabeth Walker: dirty blonde wavy hair, green/hazel eyes, loud

Cody Michael Dudley: pitch black hair, brown eyes, somewhat sporty

Chapter 1: Jumping Off the Edge

BellaPOV:

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I screamed from upstairs.

Today's the day we all FINALLY graduate from high school! All of us! Me, my boyfriend Edward, Laynie and Rhett, Denise and Briley, Riley and Logan, and Kate and Cody, my best friends! Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. The rest were crammed into Kate's hippy van. We all had on our purple and gold graduation gowns and our hats. Underneath mine was a white floral sun dress and my yellow heels.

I can't believe we're done with this hell-hole. College is going to be way more fun! ... I hope at least. Edward held out his arm for me. They were all waiting in that stupid hippy van with Cody at the wheel and Kate in the passenger. How do we all fit into that thing at once? I have no idea.

"GOOD MORNING CULLEN FAMILY!" Kate quoted from _Extreme Makeover: House Edition_, or in other words, one of her many favorite shows. I smiled back. I climbed in the far back of the van with Edward at my heels. The doors shut and we were off to high school, for the last time.

KatePOV:

I turned on the radio to 101.5 country. Someone else calling you baby was on.

"Ohh hell no! We are NOT listening to this crap! 102.5!" Riley argued.

"Yeah! Me and Riley weren't raised with country music. We had REAL music our whole lives!" Briley shot back. Riley and Briley are twins. They agreed on almost everything.

"Hey, my car, my music! And plus, I'm not the ONLY one who likes country. Laynie just so happens to too! So HA! Now shut up and get over it!" I screamed back. Cody put a reassuring hand on mine. He glanced at me, he, out of experience, knows not to say anything about my music. But he's the only one who knows how to calm me down. It's those big brown eyes! They just get to me!

"Baby is someone else calling you baby?  
It's driving me crazy,  
this being in the dark.  
Goodbye ain't never easy,  
so break it to me hard.  
If you're over my love girl,  
lay it on my heart,  
don't try to save me.  
Is someone else calling you baby?" Me and Laynie sang when the chorus came on. Denise even started to sing. When the song was over we all busted out laughing because it sounded like an animal was dying in this van.

When Cody pulled up to school, I think we all held our breath, like if we made a sound, this would all end in a dream.

"This is it," Denise said. We all looked to our boyfriends/girlfriends. I took Cody's hand.

Logan answered the silence," Why are ya'll nervous? We've been waiting for this day since wait? 6th? I mean come on! I'm ready to leave this place!" he had a point. I opened the door and climbed out. Once everyone was out, we all headed towards the football field.

LayniePOV:

"Our Valedictorian, Laynie Ambers!" Mr. Harris called. I walked up, he switched my tassel. I had the biggest smile on my face. I made my mom a promise that I would win valedictorian. Me and Kate had a huge fight about that when they announced I won. She's been trying to do as good as me or better with grades since the 8th grade. I really did feel bad. But Riley made us sit down, tell each other what we felt, and that really helped. Now were closer than ever. Thanks to Riley.

"And our salutatorian, Kate Waguespack. Congratulations girls, you did good," Kate got up from the back of the class, walked all the way to the front, and her tassel was moved. She sat back down, proudly, with her diploma. Mr. Harris called the rest. Me and Kate both received full scholarships to LSU, but, that was not our place. And since we also got full scholarships to South Eastern Louisiana we decided on that. All of us are going there. We couldn't leave anybody. I was going into psychology. I've wanted that for a while now. We all took our class picture. Then we drove to Edward's house for our party. When we all arrived, I think everyone's jaw dropped. I knew Edward's sister Alice was creative, but I didn't know she could completely transform a wide open space of nothingness into…THIS! Everyone sort of staggered around, astonished. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the space. Above that was a canopy of lights and flowers and balloons. They had a table for each couple; one for parents and one for us. On each table held a silver sparkly tablecloth, an intricate candle piece, Mrs. Cullen's fine china from Paris, a bottle of champagne, a extravagant name plate with a little tiny swirl pattern on them, and a bouquet of roses. Each table's roses were different colors. The color matched the girl's favorite color. Of course, me and Rhett's were purple.

"Holy shit, Alice! This is breathtaking! Can we sit?" I asked like a child. I was starving and if Jasper, Alice's fiancé was cooking, we would be eating like royalty.

"Of course, let me show you to your seats," she answered like a well paid waitress.

Once everyone was seated, we waited patiently for what we will day know to be one of the greatest party of our life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never Knowing

DenisePOV:

"Briley, can't you see Alice worked hard on this? Don't get barbecue sauce all over the table cloth! UGH! Are you even listening?" I asked him. The guy could eat forever.

"I'm listening! Sorry babe. I'll try to eat like a _gentleman._" He answered, mocking me. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Everybody was still eating. Jasper actually cooked separate foods. Briley, of course, wanted barbecue chicken, with extra sauce. I ordered a steak with green beans. I ate half of mine before Briley asked for the rest.

"Alright, I'm done. We can dance now." He smiled with sauce all over his face.

"Oh, no. Not with that on you." I responded. I wiped the sauce off his face and grabbed his hand. The first song playing was Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flats. One of my favorite bands. Me and Briley instantly started to sway back in forth. Bella and Edward were soon to join in. By the next song, everyone was on the dance floor. Including the parents. Firework was now on, the parents did not fast dance, only slow. So they were off. All of us though, were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Lights were flashing and I was sweating, but I was having so much fun. Finally, the parents just went inside. Now, we really danced like no one was looking.

"Can you believe Alice actually did this for us? It's so perfect!" Riley said. She and I stopped dancing. I for one couldn't breathe.

"I know! She must've worked on this for days. I wouldn't even be able to compose something like this in my mind! How she does, I don't know." I answered. I went sit down and motioned her to do the same. Then all the other girls came too. The guys were all by the bar.

"We are so out of shape. That was one dance and I'm already out of breath! We need to go running in the mornings or something." Kate said as she sat down, "Agreed?"

"Agreed." The rest of us answered in sync. "I'm so glad we're all going to the same college. I don't think I could handle losing any of ya'll," Riley said.

"I know. I mean, best friends right? You don't find those every day. It takes years! We've been friends since the 8th grade. And now we've graduated and are going to college. I feel really old now." Laynie replied. She's so true. Me and Bella have been friends the longest and the closest though. We tell each other everything there is to tell. Laynie and Kate are really close too. And Riley said she's not choosing sides and she is _everyone's_ best friend. But the whole point is I don't know if I'd remember how to breath if they weren't practically always with me.

"Laynie, your 18. By like a three weeks! If any of us are old, it's Denise and Kate!" Bella responded to Laynie. The girl is crazy thinking she's old.

"Thanks a lot!" Kate screamed in defense. Cody looked up. When Kate gets loud and upset, he normally gets worried. I don't blame him; she can be very dangerous at times. He walked over to her.

"Hey, everything alright…?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks though," Kate answered, then kissed his check and he walked back, beer in hand. All the boys were saying whipped and crap like that. Kate blushed, got up and walked over there.

"Oh Lord," Bella said.

"He is NOT whipped! Ya'll are just jealous because he actually has feelings! And how many times do I have to tell ya'll that whipped is like a century old? We used that in 9th grade! Grow up before I smack you all upside the head! And don't try me right now!" Kate's face was super read. She stormed back to the table.

"Sorry you guys…it just pisses me off when they say that," She said then put her head down. "Does anybody have an Advil or something?" she mumbled.

"Headache?"Laynie asked while pulling out her purse. She grabbed the bottle of Advil from the bottom.

"Yes," Kate answered. She took the pill, took a sip of Laynie's champagne and took it. She stared at the glass for a while, the downed the rest of the liquid.

"Whoa, that's not going to help with the headache, darling." Laynie said while quickly taking away the glass. We haven't even gotten drunk yet and she already seems hung over. Wow.

RileyPOV:

After the party ended, we all were sleeping at Edward's house since it was the biggest. Kate's headache went away and she was sitting with Cody on the lounge chair. We were watching Hercules. We had already watched Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and Anastasia.

"I'm a big tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything." Kate quoted Meg. This was her favorite movie. We all moaned. She does this every time we watch this movie. She quotes the WHOLE movie. So we can't hear the real words.

"Hey, I didn't moan for ya'll's movies!" She yelled t at us.

"…Yes, actually, you did!" Denise screamed back.

"SHHHHH! My favorite part is coming on!" She shushed us, "You guys know you can't talk during my favorite part!"

"Kate, then we wouldn't be able to talk throughout the whole movie. Considering you say EVERY part is your favorite one." I shot back. This is very true. Every 10 seconds is: "SHHH, it's my favorite part!"

"Please, just be quiet. You know how she gets." Cody said. He looked like he was in pain. So did all of the boys. Right now we were watching all of the girls' favorite movies. After Bella's movie next, started the boys. Which are mostly scary or action movies. I like both so I don't have a problem. I was more excited about the boy's movies than ours. Scary movies give me an extra reason to cuddle with Logan.

I finally decided to just listen to my iPod with Logan. We each had an earplug. I think somewhere along the way me and him feel asleep. I was woken by the flash of a camera. I squinted my eyes. I fell asleep on Logan's shoulder. Everyone, including all the boys besides Logan, were watching me and trying to hide laughter. Eventually, Bella just exploded with laughter and so did everyone else.

"Why are ya'll laughing?" I asked, deeply confused. Then it hit. I must have been slumbered. This is exactly what it felt like my first time being slumbered. They handed me a mirror… I looked exactly the same… then why are they laughing? Then I realized they weren't looking at me, but at Logan. I turned my head and stared. His naturally curly hair had been straightened; he had on fake eyelashes, bright blue eye shadow, orange lipstick, and a butt load of blush. My eyes were huge. I started to giggle. I couldn't help myself, it was just too tempting! I knew Logan was a hard sleeper, but damn! That's just ridiculous! At that point, I almost didn't realize his outfit. He had on one of Alice's old ballet tutus, a floral camisole, and a bunch of pink necklaces.

"Oh. My. Goodness. You better take that off before he wakes up. He's gonna be P-I-S-S-E-D! But hey, why not take a few pictures before?" I asked. I had to have a picture with him like this! I posed with him while Denise took pictures. Everyone else took a turn too. Then he started to wake up. We all just dropped dead and pretended to sleep.

"Why's the light on?" He mumbled. I opened my eyes just a tiny bit to see what he was doing. He had gotten up and was going to the light switch. On he's way, he caught his reflection in the mirror. His face turned red.

"Who did it?" He screamed. No one moved. I got up.

"I'd just like to say it wasn't me sweetie. And I was sleeping too when whoever did it." I said, protecting myself. Then they all started laughing again. He even started to laugh.

"Alright, alright. Ya'll got me! But don't think I'm not going to get revenge! What are friends for, right?" He announced.

"Who wants to play Glee karaoke? I feel like singing!" Kate asked. She always feels like singing, but I wanted to sing to. In fact once, this group of people tried to start a band. We were really bad. We had two main singers, Kate and Laynie, Cody played guitar, Logan was the drummer, Rhett played the keyboard, and Briley the bass. Me, Denise, and Bella were all back-up singers. Edward played the tambourine. It did not end well. We all were fighting with each other telling them the sucked or they were too loud. It was crazy.

"I'm in!" I answered. We all took turns singing. Kate was first and she chose Taking Chances originally sang by Celine Dion. She kinda sucks at singing, but she doesn't let that stop her from singing.


End file.
